IWF Sunday Night Heat (March 7, 1999)
The March 7, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Pittsburgh Civic Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It was taped on March 2, 1999. Recap The Rock opens the show with an in-ring interview. He rambles about how he hates Stone Cold Steve Austin and how he will defeated him over and over again. He also doesn't care if the special referee is Mankind or Paul Wight. He showcases some proof that Paul Wight seems to be helping Austin more than Austin's opponents and he wants some answers Paul Wight is shown arriving at the arena. Howard Finkel approaches him and lets him know that the Rock was talking trash about him. The Acolytes absolutely destroy and bury Public Enemy. However, they spend too much time attack them with weapons outside the ring and the match goes to a double countout. They continue with a post-match beat-down. Wight is backstage opening doors and looking for the Rock. Finkel finds The Rock and tells him that Wight is looking for him and he is hot. Kurt Angle is shown in the audience. The Road Dogg defeated Jeff Jarrett thanks to interference from a Blue Blazer-clad D'Lo Brown. The Rock checks the women's bathroom for Paul Wight. In a tag match with estranged partners, Goldust and Ken Shamrock get a win over Billy Gunn and Val Venis. After the match Goldust runs off with Ryan Shamrock while Ken chases them and Gunn & Venis brawl in the ring and have to be separated by officials. Promotional video is shown for the Mean Street Posse. Michael Cole tries to interview Billy Gunn, but another brawl breaks out between Gunn, Venis, Goldust, & Ken Shamrock. Tiger Ali Singh addresses the crowd and offers $500 to whomever will blow their nose into the American flag. He picks out American Olympian hero Kurt Angle to get in the ring and complete the challenge. Angle refuses, until Singh ups the ante to $5,000. Angle appears to accept, but uses the Indian flag instead. Singh attacks, but Angle runs him off. Big Bossman soundly defeated Al Snow. Post-match, the Acolytes run down and try to attack, but Bossman holds them off with his nightstick. Steve Austin arrives at the arena. Paul Wight gets a microphone in the ring to address the Rock. He explains that he was hired by Vince Matteson to stop Austin from winning the title, but the Rock's paranoia is the problem. The Rock comes out and accuses Wight of being jealous of him. Steve Austin's music plays, Rock sends Wight to the entranceway to intercept Austin, but Austin jumps in the ring from the crowd and stunners Rock. Results ; ; *'Tag Team Match:' The Public Enemy (Johnny Grunge & Rocko Rocco) drew The Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq) (1:57) **The match is ruled a double countout. *'Singles Match:' Road Dogg defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra) (2:01) **Road Dogg defeated Jarrett after some outside interference from D'Lo Brown dressed as the Blue Blazer. *'Tag Team Match:' Ken Shamrock & Goldust (w/ The Blue Meanie) defeated Val Venis & Billy Gunn (0:51) **Goldust defeated Venis after a superplex. **Venis was the IWF Intercontinental Champion at the time of this match. *'Singles Match:' Big Bossman defeated Al Snow (1:52) **Bossman defeated Snow after the Bossman Slam. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Terry Taylor Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-08-01-13h14m39s163.png|The Rock vlcsnap-2011-08-03-09h26m03s213.png|Kurt Angle's first appearance in the WWE vlcsnap-2011-08-03-09h32m35s10.png|Goldust & Ken Shamrock team up against Billy Gunn & Val Venis External links